The tracking and identification of surgical instruments and/or surgical devices after they have been cleaned and sterilized for use in the operating environment is difficult. After devices have been cleaned they are placed into rigid sterilization containers or are placed in sterilization baskets/trays and are then wrapped with sterilization paper. The rigid containers cannot be opened and the sterilization paper cannot be removed as sterility will be compromised. Thus, identification of these devices in the rigid containers or sterilization trays cannot be done by visually inspecting them. The number and identification of these devices is generally accomplished through manual record keeping. Hospital staff will record the contents of the sterilization tray on an informational document, some of which are commonly referred to as a “Count Sheet”, and will place this informational document or multiple informational documents into the rigid sterilization container or in a sterilization tray/basket, which is then wrapped with sterilization paper. The difficulty with this methodology is that the informational document(s) placed into the sterilization tray may compromise or otherwise create an issue with the sterilization of the devices inside the sterilization tray.